1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bearing support assemblies allowing simpler adjustment and alignment of the bearing support components and bearing supported therein along three dimensions, and more particularly to an improved bearing support assembly configuration for auger screw conveyor applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Auger screw conveyor systems for movement of granular materials, such as sugar, typically include a series of lengthy and conjoined auger sections mounted on a common drive shaft and surrounded by a trough. Since the drive shaft can be hundreds of feet in length with the length of each auger section 12 feet or more, it is necessary to support the drive shaft at intervals between the auger sections to prevent bending of the shaft and augers. Supports are usually attached to bearings which surround the drive shaft at said intervals.
Proper alignment of the many conjoined auger sections within a trough is crucial since misalignment between auger sections can cause the auger vanes or blades to contact the sides of the trough, depositing abraded metal shavings or other foreign matter within the conveyed product. Misalignment can be caused by a number of factors, including improper connection of auger sections, and sagging bearing supports.
Further, even properly aligned auger sections require both time-consuming and costly maintenance to keep them so. Existing systems typically require that each misaligned bearing support assembly along a conveyance line be dismantled to realign the auger sections within a trough, reducing overall productivity significantly since the entire production line is usually shut down during realignment maintenance procedures. Misalignment further results in reduced component life due to wear and abrasion, unsafe work conditions, and products contaminated by the worn components.
In view of the aforementioned problems and difficulties in the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bearing support assembly to reduce or eliminate foreign material contamination in the conveyed product due to misaligned auger screw conveyor components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for simpler and quicker maintenance, repair and replacement of conveyor components, particularly realignment, which does not require line shutdown.
It is a further object of the invention to increase the component life by decreasing wear due to misalignment, thereby creating a more productive and safer work environment.